Frustrations
by angelxhope
Summary: Tina's feeling a little frustrated when Mike starts walking around shirtless...


Leaning against the cool wall of the cafe, Tina takes a long sip of her frappuccino before pulling her hair back into a messy bun. School was finally over and that meant summer was finally here. Even though she's glad she doesn't have to worry about homework and slushie facials, she still cannot stand the heat! Today had to be one of the hottest days in Lima history. So she had decided to get rid of her goth style for today and settled on a pair of white shorts, a lacy black tank top with a white tank top underneath and black gladiator sandals.

She sits in the corner and silently hums along to the music in the cafe while she waits for Mercedes. Tina had gotten a call from her last night and she had begged her to go shopping with her. It took some convincing but Tina finally agreed. It wouldn't be so bad right? Besides, she needs a whole new wardrobe for the summer because if there were going to be anymore hot days like today, her regular attire would give her heat stroke.

Even though she is really looking forward to spending some quality time with Mercedes, she couldn't help but wonder if she could try to get out of it. It's not that she doesn't enjoy having Mercedes pick out outfits for her, it's just lately, all she wants to do these days is be around Mike. Why? Well maybe it has to do with the fact that lately, Mike has just been walking around _shirtless_. Yes, _shirtless_. In her house. He's been sleeping over at her house for a few days now and he just loves to flaunt that chiseled body of his. Even though they were sleeping on the same bed, they haven't had sex in a few weeks. And going that long without sex...well, you can say that Tina is getting very very frustrated.

It all started about a week ago. It was the last the day of school and for fun the Glee club decided to have a mini concert and perform some of their previous numbers. They performed Start Me Up/Living on a Prayer, Fat Bottomed Girls, and Born This Way. But Tina's favorite was definitely Mike and Artie's rendition of P.Y.T.

It was particularly hot that day. And she remembers the performance all too well. She was cheering along with the other girls when the song started but once Mike and Artie hit the stage, Tina felt her jaw drop. Right there, centre stage was Mike dressed in black skinny jeans and a golden vest wearing no shirt underneath. Yup. Just standing up there in all his abulous glory. Oh and she saw a little bit of his Armani Exchange boxers.

As their performance progressed Tina found it even more difficult to breathe. Mike was always passionate when it came to dance so it was no surprise how hard he hit the moves. He was all lean muscle and power. And his pelvic thrusts. It was just so. Wow. When the number ended, Mike was covered in sweat and his abs were just glistening under the hot sun. Then to top it all off, the boys competed in a small game of basketball afterwards. All the other guys shed their shirts and played with their wife-beaters on but Mike had just played _completely shirtless._

The girls just stood at the sidelines cheering on their boyfriends and Tina felt like ripping Rachel and Quinn's hairs out because they kept staring at _her boyfriend_. But could you really blame them? Mike Chang is a freaking sex-god! She swears Mike is set on killing her because halfway through the game he caught her gaze as he slyly licked his lips and gave her a wink. That was it. She was a goner.

Tina groans softly and buries her head in her arms. She wants him so badly that it's driving her nuts. Why did he have to be so frustratingly sexy!

"Tina? Hey Tina! Are you okay?"

Tina looks up and theres Mercedes standing in front of her with an amused smile on her face. Tina chuckles lightly and sits up straight while Mercedes takes the seat across from her, "Hey, Mercedes. Yeah I'm fine. Just have a lot on mind lately."

"Thinking about your boyfriend and his abs?" Mercedes smirks before taking a sip of her latte.

Tina blushes furiously, "No! Now come on. We need to get to the mall!"

"Oh come on Tina! I could tell by the way you were looking at him last week. You want him!"

Tina felt like her face was going to explode from embarrassment. She appreciated her friendship with Mercedes. Being as close as they are, they're never afraid to tell each other anything. Even if the topic was sex.

"Mercedes, not so loud! People can hear you!" Tina hisses.

Mercedes shakes her head and laughs, "I don't get it. If you want him so badly just lock him up in the bedroom and get it over with!"

Tina sighs, "I want to. So badly! But I don't want to come across as desperate! That's not me."

Tina is an independent woman and everyone knows it. She never takes no for an answer and she certainly doesn't need a man to fight her battles. She's voiced this many times to Mike after several chivalrous acts of taking a slushie in the face for her. But this. When it comes to sex, Mike and Tina always get caught in this vicious cycle that drives her nuts. Usually she'd be the one to make the first move, but on rare occasions Mike would catch her off guard and _he_ would be the one who's pulling _her_ in the janitors closet and pinning _her_ against the door. It's a battle for dominance that makes Tina's whole world spin.

This time is different though. Any other time she would have dragged Mike into her bedroom and pounced on him. But this time around the urge is just so overwhelming! She's at that breaking point where she almost feels like she needs to beg Mike to have sex with her. Because she _knows_ Mike feels the same way and he is just teasing her. He's not planning on breaking first and neither is she.

"Well, just turn the tables around."

"What do you mean?" Tina asks, her eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Play fire with fire!" Mercedes grins excitedly, "If he's teasing you, trying to make you break down first, you should do the same!"

"Okay...but how?"

Mercedes' eyes sparkle as she claps her hands together, "Quinn's pool party! Oh this is perfect! Quinn's hosting a pool party for New Directions! This is it! We'll buy you one of the sexiest bikinis known to man and BOOM! He'll be all over you!"

Tina just blushes as Mercedes yanks her from her seat and they fly out the door.

* * *

><p>"Tee, are you ready yet? We have to be at Quinn's in twenty minutes!" Mike calls from the kitchen.<p>

"Just give me two more minutes! I can't find my towel!" Tina wails from her bedroom. She finishes stuffing her extra clothes into her beach bag and she claws through the closet for her towel. Grabbing her blue beach towel, she neatly folds it into her bag before stopping to look at her reflection in the mirror.

"This better work," she huffs as she pulls her blue v-neck t-shirt on and slipping into her flip-flops.

Flinging her bag over her shoulder she grabs her sunglasses and makes her way down the stairs. She is so thankful that her parents are gone for two weeks for their anniversary. And as an added bonus Mike's parents were also gone. His dad had to go out of town for work and his mom decided to tag along. Apparently their parents trust them enough to think that they would never do anything to get into trouble. Which we all know isn't true since they have been sleeping together for months now. But what they don't know won't hurt them.

When Tina enters the kitchen she has to clamp her hands to her sides because what Mike is wearing makes Tina's mouth go dry. He's sporting a pair of white and green swim trunks and a men's tank top that's decorated with white, grey and green stripes. The neckline is low enough that she can see delicious amounts of his chest. And his _arms_. Just the slightest movement of his arms make his biceps flex. How she ever managed to get this hunky man as her boyfriend is beyond her.

The smirk Mike sends her way tells her she's caught. "Like what you see, Ms. Cohen-Chang?"

Blushing furiously she sticks her tongue out and makes her way around the island to wrap her arms around his neck. Standing on her toes she kisses him fully on the lips and gasps when his hands run from her waist down to rest on her hips to pull her towards him.

They both end up panting when they separate. Mike grins and places a loving kiss on her cheek. "You all ready to go?"

"Yup!" Tina replies enthusiastically, bouncing on her toes.

Looking around the kitchen she sees that the cookie jar is open and a glass of milk that's half empty. Tina chuckles lightly and pokes his chest, "Have you been eating all my cookies?"

Mike just offers her a goofy smile, "What? I love your homemade cookies. They're delicious."

Tina just laughs and closes the jar. She shakes her head and turns to him. "You know we still have to eat at Quinn's. You're going to ruin your appetite."

"What are you talking about? I'm a guy. It'll take a lot more food to ruin this body," Mike retorts while lifting his shirt to expose his remarkable abs.

Tina's eyes widen and she turns her head away. She knows that if she stared too long that they would end up in her bedroom rather than going to Quinn's pool party. _Focus Tina. Don't let him get to you._

"You are so full of yourself!" Tina huffs jokingly as she makes her way to the door. Mike laughs at Tina's feeble attempts to avoid looking at his abs. Slipping on his VANS he bends down for their bags and locks the door behind them.

Mike places their bags in the back seat of his car and backs out of Tina's driveway. Lacing their fingers together, Mike brings her hand to his lips and briefly glances at her, keeping his eyes on the road, "You wanna sleep over at my place tonight? I've been sleeping over at your house for three days now. I need some clean clothes."

Giggling softly she tightens her grip, "Sure. Although I wish you would have asked me sooner. I would have packed my pajamas."

"Don't worry about that. Just wear something of mine. It's way sexier." Mike winks.

_Oh shit._

* * *

><p>Pulling into the Fabray's driveway, the duo exit the car and make their way to the side of Quinn's house. She had instructed them beforehand to just go through the side gate that led to the backyard. Opening the gate, the couple walked through and soon enough they're greeted by the smell of burgers, girls squealing from the pool and Sam jamming on his guitar.<p>

"It looks like we're the last ones to arrive," Mike chuckles softly.

"Hey you two!" Quinn bounces her way to the couple. "Glad you could make it! The food will be ready in half an hour or so, so you can go swimming for now."

"Thanks Quinn. And you look fantastic by the way!" Tina compliments the young blonde. Quinn's apparel consists of a simple red polka dotted summer dress with a pair of wedges.

"Thank you! Have fun!" Quinn says, making her way towards the grill where Puck is flipping the burgers.

Mike and Tina make their way to the pool and search for vacant lounge chairs, "There's only one left," Mike points out.

"It's okay. We can share," Tina snickers.

Laughing, Mike sets their bags on the ground and takes a seat, making himself comfortable on the lounge chair. He pats his lap, telling her to take a seat.

"Oh come on you lazy bum! You can't tell me all you wanna do is lay down all day. Come into the pool with me," Tina pouts.

"But I want to work on my tan!"

"Fine," Tina huffs, "Have it your way."

_It's now or never Tina. You can do this. _Smiling slyly at him, she grasps the hem of her shirt and slowly begins lifting it. She yanks the shirt off, tossing it so it lands on top of the lounge chair, just above Mike's head. Glancing at him briefly, she bites on her lower lip as she unbuttons her white shorts. Mike's eyes are glazed over as he watches her strip. Shimmying herself out of her shorts, she arches her hips and her shorts pool around her ankles. Kicking them aside, she makes her way towards Rachel and Mercedes who are sitting on the edge of the pool with their legs in the water, but not before turning her head and giving Mike a wink.

_Shit._ Damn her for being such a tease! Mike's pretty sure that his eyes are bugging out of his eye sockets, but can you blame him! His girlfriend has a body of a freaking goddess! And her bikini! Damn. He feels his throat tighten when Tina removes her clothes and she stands there in nothing but a _green and white striped bikini_. Yes, green. His favorite color. As she walks over to Mercedes and Rachel, he can't help but watch the way she sways her hips and ogle at her ass.

He's pretty sure that all the other guys are staring. How could you not? It's not everyday you see Tina Cohen-Chang in a _freaking bikini_. Mike feels a sense of pride building up inside him as he watches her chat with Mercedes. He's proud because that is _his_ girlfriend, the girl that all the guys are currently drooling over. He's always known how beautiful she is and how amazing her body really is, but no one ever saw it because they could never look past her gothic flare. He loves the fact that _he _is the only one who gets to see her like this _all the time_. Mike just smirks because he knows that he won. He has got the most beautiful girl in the universe and there is no way in hell he's letting her go.

Mike turns his attention away from Tina for second to glance at Puck. He notices Puck's expression, noting the way he's craning his neck to try and get a better look. So he stands and marches over to him and whacks him in the back of the head, "Stop staring at my woman, Puckerman!"

"Hey man! I can't help it. Your girl is fine!"

Mike sends Puck a death glare and Puck just chuckles, "I'm just kidding dude. Don't worry she's all yours. Nice work Changster. You've got yourself one fine looking woman."

Mike just shakes his head and adverts his eyes back on Tina. She looks at him from beneath her lashes and she takes her bottom lip between her teeth. Holding his gaze she leans back a little to tie her hair into a high ponytail. Her hands then travel down her neck, down her sides and then they land on her hips, where her fingers toy with the strings of her bikini bottom before she places them behind her; leaning back on them for support.

Trying to even out his breathing, Mike inhales deeply and swallows the lump in his throat. This woman will be the death of him. But he's determined not to break first. Smirking to himself, he grasps the bottom of his tank and pulls it over his head. Tossing the discarded material onto the lounge chair, he turns to Puck and Sam, "You guys done with the burgers? We should play some volleyball."

Sam nods, "Sure. Sounds like fun."

"Hold on dude. I still have several patties to cook!" Puck says, flipping a patty onto the grill.

Quinn comes up behind Puck and places a hand on his shoulder, "You go ahead. Brittany and I will finish the rest."

Puck murmurs a "thanks" and starts to pull off shirt, "Yo Finn! Come over here, we're gonna play some volleyball!"

Dashing over, Finn removes his shirt as Sam turns to the girls, "You ladies wanna play?"

Santana smirks, "Oh bring it on! Me and Mercedes are going to own this game!"

"Rachel, Tina you wanna join?" Mercedes asks.

Tina just shakes her head, "No thanks guys. Rachel and I are just gonna lie down and work on our tan."

Even though Rachel and Tina didn't join in on the volleyball game in the pool, they were still enjoying themselves. Especially since their boyfriends were absolutely shirtless.

All Tina could do was watch and once in awhile lick her lips. Mike's muscles ripple as the water splashes around him and he would occasionally wink at her.

Shaking her head, Tina reached into her bag and grabbed the tanning lotion. In her peripheral vision she sees Mike staring at her while she rubs the lotion onto her long slender legs.

Next thing she knows she hears Sam yelling, "Mike! Dude you just got hit in the head! You okay?"

Tina looks over and giggles at Mike's perplexed expression. He shakes his head and turns to Sam, "Um I think I'm gonna call it quits. Kinda getting dizzy. You know, from the volleyball..."

Tina raises a delicate brow; she knows that he's not dizzy from getting hit in the head. She watches as he leaps out of the pool and jogs his way to her. He leans over her and places a kiss on her warm cheek and starts trailing down her neck. She shivers at the feel of his cool, wet lips brushing against her sun-kissed skin.

"Need any help with that?" he whispers lowly while seating himself next to her.

Licking her lips slyly she whispers back, "Mmm yah. Can you spread some of the lotion on my back?"

She watches him swallow as she turns to lay flat on her stomach. She then undoes the strings of her bikini top before turning to look at Mike with her bottom lip between her teeth.

She hears him breathe deeply before placing his cool hands on her back. Tina tries and fails to hold back a moan when she feels his hand rubbing smooth patterns on her back. She gasps lightly when Mike adds more pressure to her lower back.

Tina turns her head when Mike leans over to kiss her on the lips. After separating she mumbles against his lips. "Thank you."

"_Anytime_."

* * *

><p>After hours of swimming, eating and a round of vomiting, (that's what happens when Puck decides to bring some booze and Santana deciding it was a great idea to have a competition of who can down the most shots in one minute) they all found themselves sitting around the fire pit, the sunset decorating the darkening sky.<p>

The group laughs as Santana and Brittany keep complaining about the stinging in their throats. Rachel just shakes her head in disappointment and scolds the two, "See that's what you get when you drink too much! Seriously, have you learned nothing from our previous experience?"

Mike chuckles softly as Rachel continues on with her lecture while Santana just rolls her eyes and Brittany has a confused look plastered on her face. Mike averted his attention to Tina who was currently nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. Slipping his hand underneath _his_ tank top that she's wearing, the hand thats wrapped beneath Tina's form, he plays with the strings of her bikini.

Tina giggles at the sensation as she reciprocates by tracing patterns on his bare abs, "I'm sleepy. I wanna go home now."

"Oh really?" Mike smirks.

Tina giggles in return, "Yes and besides," she grazes her lips from his neck and then gently nips at his ear, "I need you to keep me company."

Thats all Mike needed to hear. Grabbing their bags Mike yanks Tina to her feet and turns to the rest of the group. "Well we'll be going now. Busy day tomorrow," and with that Mike turns on his heels and makes a dash for his car with Tina right behind him.

Everyone else just looks on, all bearing incredulous expressions. Puck is the first to break the awkward silence, "They never stop, do they?"

* * *

><p>The car ride home is well, steamy. Both are keeping themselves preoccupied by running their hands over the other's body. With one hand on the wheel Mike runs his hand along Tina's inner thigh while Tina keeps squeezing his knee and nibbling on his ear. When they reach Mike's driveway their seat belts come undone and they lean in simultaneously, their lips mashing together.<p>

Tina moans gently as she climbs over the gearshift and straddles Mike's lap. They're fighting for dominance now each pushing harder against the other. When they separate for air Tina gasps when Mike latches onto her neck and pulls her tighter against him. Reaching for the door handle he shoves the car door open and he pulls the two of them out. Closing the door with his foot he takes his keys out of his pocket and alarms the car. Making his way up the front steps Mike keeps a hand on Tina's ass to support her while struggling with the front door.

Walking in, Mike toes off his shoes and makes his way to the stairs. He groans lightly when Tina detaches herself from him and she's back on her feet.

Tina's standing on a higher step so that they're on the same eye level. A smirk forming on her lips Tina slowly leans in so that their noses are touching. Gazing into his eyes Tina reaches for the straps of Mike's tank. Since it's big on her, the moment she slips the straps over her shoulders the shirt comes cascading gently down her form and pool around her feet. She sighs gently at the cool air hitting her body and she watches as Mike's eyes skimmed her body. The way he runs his fingers along her sides and one hand comes to thread through her hair makes her moan in content.

"You're breathtaking, Tee," Mike whispers.

All Tina can do is whimper and lean against Mike's frame when he captures her lips in a passionate kiss. She allows him to lead them into his bedroom.

Closing the bedroom door shut the couple make their way towards Mike's bed, their lips never separating. Mike leans over gently to lay Tina down and they climb higher on the bed while Mike straddles her.

The moment Mike kneads her breasts, Tina can feel herself come undone. Who cares anymore. Who cares if she broke down first. She knows she's moaning like an idiot, but right now she just _needs_ Mike. She wants to feel his hands run down her body. She wants to feel his body pressed up against her and she wants him to kiss her senselessly.

"Mike please. I need..." Tina gasps.

"Hold on love," Mike's words are muffled against Tina's neck, "I'm busy."

A shiver runs down Tina's spine when she feels Mike's fingers dance along her waist and disappear behind her back, where they make quick work with the strings that hold her bikini. When the strings on her back are undone his hands come up to her neck to the second set of strings.

The whole time their eyes are locked and Tina shudders under Mike's intense gaze. His deep amber eyes held passion that she has seen many times before. Whenever she looked into his eyes she felt calm and relaxed. She felt _safe_. Because every time she looked into those eyes she saw all the love he had for. It amazed yet scared her sometimes that this man, this loving, sexy and incredible man, truly only had eyes for her.

When her bikini top is removed from her body her nipples harden instantly. All Tina can do is moan loudly when Mike's lips capture a nipple and his hand works the other. She runs her fingers through his hair and tugs roughly when he starts to suck harder.

When Mike pulls away she groans in protest but her worries are put to rest when he moves down the bed and spreads her legs. Slowly, Mike leans down between her legs and plants soft tender kisses on her inner thighs. He places kisses everywhere but purposefully avoiding her clit.

"Mike. Stop teasing," Tina whines.

"So impatient."

Breathing softly Mike leans forward and captures the string of her bikini bottom between his teeth. Keeping their eyes locked, Mike leans back and the strings come undone. He licks and nips at her bare hip before he shifts to the other. Flinging the offending garment away Mike roughly grabs Tina's thighs and pulls her closer. He pulls her legs over his shoulders and buries his face between her legs.

Feeling his mouth make quick work with her clit, Tina soon becomes a quivering mess. She lets him have his way with her and moans when his tongue enters her. She reaches down to grasp the top of this head and she can feel herself rocking against his mouth. Next thing she knows Mike detaches his lips from her and instead replaces it with his fingers. She gasps when his long fingers enter her and stroking her with a steady rhythm.

Tina reaches up to grab Mike by the shoulders and pull him to her. She smashes their lips together in a smearing kiss and she moans when she tastes herself in his mouth. When they break apart all Tina can do is gasp when she feels the beginnings of her orgasm.

"Mike, I'm so close." She whispers breathlessly as Mike picks up his pace.

"I'm right here, Tee." Mike says against her lips when his thumb rubs circles against her clit.

With that Tina falls apart moaning loudly when she reaches her climax and her back arches in pleasure. The whole time Mike holds her tightly against him, watching as she comes with ecstasy. He leans down to lick the light trail of sweat between her breasts when she comes down from her high. Holding their position for a few more seconds, Mike slowly removes his fingers as Tina whimpers from the lost of contact. He brings one of his fingers to his lips and sucks off her juices.

"You taste amazing, Tee."

All Tina can do is bite her lip as she watches him take a finger into his mouth. It takes all the energy she can muster to pull herself up to place a hot kiss on Mike's mouth. With their lips connected, Tina gently pulls Mike against her and she flips them so he's now lying on his back with her now on top.

"It's time for me to return the favor, Mr. Chang."

* * *

><p>Mike moans at the sight of Tina's naked form above him. His hands come up to cradle her hips as she straddles him and grinds their hips together. All he can do is lay there and let Tina have her way with him. That's what he loves about Tina, she's the type of woman who likes to take matters into her own hands.<p>

Especially when they're alone together. She becomes this stunning, sexy and confident woman who manages to rock his world _every single time_. He's asked himself this question many times before and he'll probably be asking himself this question again in the future, but how in the world did he managed to get this gorgeous, talented, smart, confident, well the lists goes on forever, woman as his girlfriend?

Well from the way that they're situated on his bed and for being together for almost two years, Mike can't help but think that he's doing _something_ right.

Tina snaps him back to reality when she trails her lips from his collarbone and then smearing his chest with feather-like kisses. She then takes his nipple into her mouth while her hand travels down to rub him through his swim trunks.

Mike gasps. "T-Tee."

Tina sits back up with small smirk forming on her lips. _Damn tease_.

She then leans over him again and shivers when Tina's finger traces the muscles of his abs and then running over them with her palm. Next thing he knows she's running her tongue along his abs with her hands trailing right behind. Mike can't help but groan at the wonderful sensation of Tina's bare body rubbing up against him.

All Mike can do is watch when Tina finally reaches his swim trunks and she rips it off in a frenzy. His eyes lock with hers as she makes her way down the bed and she's on her knees in front of him. It takes so much energy to pull himself up from the bed to sit and watch as Tina's fingers wrap themselves around him. His breathing becomes uneven when she strokes him gently starting at a slow pace but soon her tempo increases and she's stroking even harder now.

Mike moans as Tina continues to stoke him but all of sudden he feels her lips wrapped around him and that's when Mike loses it. He falls back onto the mattress when she takes him deep into her mouth and her tongue sweeps around him. His knuckles whiten from the death grip he has on the sheets and he opens his eyes and leans back on his elbows so he can watch his girlfriend give him yet another mind shattering blowjob. It takes all his energy from bucking his hips into her mouth. But when she places her hands on his thighs and she starts to suck harder with her head bobbing up and down, Mike lets go and bucks lightly into her mouth. His fingers run through her hair and at this point he's practically gasping for air.

"Tee." Mike breathes, "Tee you have to move. I can't hold back anymore."

But Tina just latches on even tighter and hums with anticipation. Even with Mike gently pushing on her shoulders to get her to let go, Tina absolutely refuses and she just holds on even tighter. With a few more thrusts Mike feels himself climax and moans loudly when he releases into her mouth.

Coming down from his high Mike collapses onto the bed and his vision is blurred._ Wow_. That was all he could think of while he fought for air. A few moments later Tina climbs back on the bed and sits on his lap while licking her lips with satisfaction.

"You're so damn sexy, Tina Cohen-Chang." Mike huffs pulling her down for a kiss.

Tina hums in appreciation when they pull apart. "Thank you, Mike Chang. You're pretty hot yourself."

Noting the way Mike's chest is heaving makes Tina grin. "Did I wear you out?"

"Hell no."

"Good. Cuz we're just getting started." Tina growls.

Mike reaches into his nightstand and pulls out a condom. He passes it to Tina because he knows she loves to roll it on him herself. He watches her take the package and rip it open with her teeth and soon she's rolling it over him. Tina's already lowering herself but just before he's inside her, he grasps her hips and flips her under him.

Tina squeals in surprise when she finds herself flat on her back underneath him. But shock is soon replaced with pleasure when Mike pushes himself into her slowly and his lips nipping at her collarbone.

Tina throws her head back in pleasure when Mike starts to thrust slowly. Her hands are roaming all over his body and her nails dig deep into his muscular back. Groaning, Mike grasps her thighs and pulls her closer so her legs wrap themselves around his waist. Feeling himself go deeper he ups his pace and shudders at the sensation of Tina wrapped around him.

Tina gasps when Mike grinds himself harder against her. "Mike please. Faster."

Mike obliges and he's pumping into her feverishly now because he knows that if he doesn't end this soon, he'll just fall over and completely black out. It's just all too much. With Tina rubbing against him, her lips sucking roughly on his bottom lip and her walls hot and wet wrapped tight around him he can feel his body starting to ignite into flames. He buries his head between her breasts and his breathing is rough while he tries to calm himself before he ends up coming too soon.

When he feels Tina's hands on his chest, it doesn't surprise him when she pushes him so that he's now _sitting_ on the bed and Tina's sitting on his lap with her legs around his waist. She settles for being on the bottom but not for long, she's determined to take control so Mike reluctantly hands her the reins as she starts to ride him roughly.

"Fuck, Tee."

"Holy shit, Mike!" Tina screams as she picks up the pace above him.

Groaning loudly when Tina's fingers latch onto his shoulders for support, Mike leans in and takes a nipple between his teeth, pulling at it before sucking. His hands grab her hips, his thumb tracing her hipbone and he pulls her closer to him each time she comes down.

The sight before him is just so unreal. Here is Tina Cohen-Chang, _his girlfriend, _riding him with excitement and moaning loudly not caring if anyone hears. Her long beautiful hair cascading down her back, one hand running through his hair and the other playing with her nipple. And with her lips pink and swollen, Mike can't help but think that this is the most extraordinary thing he has ever seen in his entire life.

When Mike feels Tina's walls clench tightly around him he knows she's close. Determined to bring her over the edge, Mike latches onto her ass and kneads it possessively before his lips captures hers.

Pulling away, Tina leans in tracing Mike's ear with her tongue and whispering in his ear. "Mike, _now_. I'm so close."

With that Mike pushes them from their current position and they land on the sheets with Tina thrashing wildly beneath him. Mike's fingers toy with her clit and he pumps into her frantically, his heart beating a hundred times faster and when Tina climaxes screaming his name into the dark room, he loses it.

He buries his face deep into Tina's neck to muffle his own moan and he gasps Tina's name when he comes down from his earth-shattering orgasm.

They lay on the mattress feeling completely spent. Mike's laying on Tina and he knows that he should probably move before he squishes her to death, but he doesn't have the energy to do so and frankly he just doesn't want to.

He shifts his head that's currently occupying Tina's chest so that his ear is directly on her heart and when he hears it pumping at a fast pace, he smiles and places a kiss on that exact spot. Hearing her heart beat reassures him that Tina is real. That she's right there laying next to him after they just made love. That after two years they're still together and her feelings for him are true.

Mike reluctantly pulls away from her for a brief moment to toss the condom into the trash can close to his bed. He lays back down pulling Tina against his chest and he reaches over to spread the sheets over their bare forms. He kisses her forehead gently and takes a moment to take in Tina's appearance. Her hair is tousled, her lips are red and swollen and he smirks when as his thumb gently traces the hickey he planted on her neck, to show everyone that she was _his_.

Tina's hand comes up to run through his hair and her face holds a dreamy expression when she leans up and hums softly as she mumbles against his lips. "That was incredible, love. You sure know how to treat a woman."

"Well, only a certain girlfriend of mine gets to have the royal treatment." Mike breathes, capturing her lips in a toe curling kiss.

Tina pulls away giggling as she makes herself comfortable against him, resting her head on his chest.

"Hmm, you know I'd totally be up for round two if you hadn't worn me out." Tina pouts.

Mike chuckles softly, "Well my work is done. Don't worry, love just sleep and besides," Mike leans in close to breathe onto her lips, "We still have the _whole_ weekend."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes:<strong> What do you guys think? Yes I went for smut and it's sort of the first time I've written smut so I'm hoping that its okay.

Well anyways, this story was pretty much inspired by Jenna and Harry based off of the pictures from Glee Live 2011 with Harry shirtless and then the sexy photoshoot of Jenna with Tyler Shields.

And I'm hoping to get "Always and Forever" updated as soon as possible. I've had the worst case of writers block plus I've been so lazy and then completely busy this last week. So bear with me a little longer. :D


End file.
